In present application integration (AI) systems, there can be several single points of failure. These single points of failure can include deployment or management facilities, event forwarding, event topics, remote clients, event subscriptions, response listeners, and response queues. Each of these features is tied to a single server within a server cluster. If that single server crashes, the entire AI application can become irreparably damaged and must be rebooted via a server reboot. For example, an entity in a present AI system can be pinned to the administration (“admin”) server for the cluster. If the admin server goes down, entity functions such as the deployment and undeployment of application views will be unavailable to the system while the admin server is unavailable.